1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device for communicating with an external device by executing an application in response to a simple bending motion applied to the display device by a user, a method of executing the application, performed by the display device, a method of controlling content sharing between external devices, by detecting a simple bending motion applied to a display device by a user, and the display device that performs the method of controlling content sharing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display-related technologies are developed, flexible displays, transparent display panels, or the like are being developed. A flexible display is a display device that can be bent.
The flexible display may be formed by replacing a glass substrate with a plastic film, wherein the glass substrate generally surrounds liquid crystals in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting display. The flexible display may have flexibility so that it may be folded and unfolded. Because the flexible display is formed by using a plastic substrate, a low-temperature manufacturing method, rather than a glass substrate manufacturing method, may be used to prevent a substrate from being damaged.
The flexible display may be thin, light weight, and shock-resistant. Also, the flexible display may be curved or bent and may be manufactured in various forms. In particular, the flexible display may be applied to industrial fields to which conventional glass-substrate displays are limitedly applied or cannot be applied.
For example, the flexible display may be applied to electronic books that may replace publications including magazines, textbooks, comic books, or the like, and new portable information technology (IT) products that include an ultra-small personal computer (PC) that may be carried while its display is folded or rolled, a smart card allowing real-time information confirmation, or the like. Because the flexible display is formed of a flexible plastic substrate, the applicable fields of the flexible display may be expanded to fashionable clothing and medical diagnosis.
Due to commercialization of flexible displays, there is increasing demand for a new type of user interface (UI) that allows a user to conveniently control an apparatus by using a flexible property of the flexible display.